One means of minimizing the impact of corrosion on metal surfaces has been to coat the surface with paint. The paint acts as a barrier between the metal surface and the environment and thus helps to prevent or at least minimize corrosion of the metal surface. However, one problem associated with this solution is that paint does not always adhere properly to the metal surface. The result may be peeling, cracking, blistering, or flaking of the paint, thus rendering the substrate metal surface again subject to corrosion.
The need for applying protective coatings to metal surfaces for improved corrosion resistance and paint adhesion is well known in the metal finishing and other metal arts. One attempt to alleviate the problem of poor adhesion of paint to metal surfaces has been to subject the metal substrate to a treatment which is known as phosphating, i.e. a process by which the metal surfaces are treated with chemicals which form a metal phosphate conversion coating on the metal surface. Such treatment typically assists in rendering the metal surface less subject to corrosive attack and, at the same time, in rendering the surface more suitable for application of paint. The resulting bond between the metal surface and the paint is thus greatly improved. However, phosphate baths require that precise formulations be maintained and that the processing procedures and conditions of operation be controlled within narrow limits. The phosphating process also requires that the metal surface be given two rinses subsequent to the phosphating bath, the first being a water rinse and the second being a passivating solution rinse which further enhances the corrosion resistance and adhesion characteristics of the coating. Traditionally, conversion coated metal surfaces have been given a second rinse with a solution containing a hexavalent chromium compound.
Lindert, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,015, teaches that, because of the toxic nature of hexavalent chromium compounds, expensive treatment equipment must be used to remove chromates from water effluent to prevent the pollution of rivers, streams and drinking water sources. Hence, in recent years there have been research and development efforts directed to discovering effective alternatives to the use of such post-treatment solutions. Lindert teaches that an alternative to the hexavalent chromium compound is a polymer having phenol groups attached along an ethylenic polymer backbone. The phenol groups may have a amine substituent which may further comprise hydroxy-alkyl groups. The polymer, made water soluble through neutralization of the amine moiety with organic acid, may be employed in an acidic or basic solution. It is also taught by Lindert that this solution, in addition to being used as a post-phosphate rinse, may be used to treat previously untreated metal surfaces including aluminum and zinc.
Frank et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,840, teach that there exists a need for a simple means to achieve results similar to that obtained with the phosphating process without the complexity of such a treatment. As an alternative to such phosphating treatment, Frank et al propose employing hydroxybenzylamines, preferably in aqueous solution, to produce coatings on metal surfaces, which coatings act as corrosion inhibitors and adhesion promotors. The amine moiety of these hydroxybenzylamines comprises secondary amine having alkyl substituents.
Embodiments of the o-hydroxybenzylamine of the present invention aqueous, acidic composition have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,122, 2,234,036, 2,363,134, 3,219,700 and 3,219,701. U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,122 to Bruson teaches a variety of phenolic aralkylamino alcohols for numerous diverse uses, including preparation of soaps, wetting or emulsifying agents, antioxidants in oils and rubber, pickling inhibitors, insecticides, metal-cleaning compositions, and in dyeing, tanning or mordanting operations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,036 to Zitscher et al is directed to a method for preparing hydroxybenzylamines and a process for dyeing materials by means of such compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,134 to McCleary is directed to use of various benzylamine compounds in mineral, lubricating oils so as to provide detergent, antioxidant or anti-corrosion stabilizing and load-carrying properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,700 to O'Shea et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,701 to O'Shea are directed to methods of preparing hydroxy-benzyl amines useful as lubricating oil additives.
Neither of the above references to Lindert nor Frank et al teaches the metal-chelating compound of the present invention aqueous, acidic composition. Still further, while references have been discussed above which teach embodiments of the o-hydroxybenzylamine compound employed in the composition of the present invention, none of these references suggests employing those compounds in an aqueous, acidic composition useful to deposit an adhesion promoting and corrosion inhibiting coating on metal surfaces as in this invention.